


can we roll for a minute?

by jooheoons



Category: Free!, Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: LITERALLY, M/M, Original Female Character - Freeform, its teen and up because of rin's swearing, like rin chill its normal for this to happen lmao, rin has a pain up his ass, rin next time watch out bro, rin's still a crying bitch, sousuke is really sorry, the police force has it out for them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5616772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooheoons/pseuds/jooheoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"so what's your favor? If it's something like sex, then forget it. We're not getting kinky in a hospital." </p><p>or,</p><p>in which rin's in the hospital, and he needs a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can we roll for a minute?

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work up here, I originally wrote it on my tumblr (rosemariesgarden, if you look under the 'jaewrites' tag it'll be there) as a secret santa gift for 'hazukiholmes', and I wanted to post it here! so I hope you guys enjoy it, and I would appreciate constructive criticism! I made changes to the story, but I would love more help!
> 
> (((idk if you noticed but the name of the story was inspired by a childish gambino song lmao))
> 
> yo now lets get to the story

"Um, Rin Matsuoka please?" a dark haired male asked, tapping his fingers on the nurse's desk. He was frowning, and his teal eyes were full of worry. the man, Sousuke Yamazaki, was getting more impatient by the second.

"Miss, do you know what room Rin Matsuoka is in?" He earned over the desk, trying to see what the nurse was typing. The nurse covered her desktop as quickly as she could. "Sir, sir! Please! What's your relation to this man?" She said, fumbling over her words.

Sousuke stopped meddling and hesitated. He was Rin's partner, lover-boyfriend. But not everyone in Japan was so approving of that. He was going to be really embarrassed if he had to say Rin was his dad, even if Rin did adopt him.

"Mr...?"

"Ah, I'm sorry. I'm his son, Sousuke Matsuoka." He pulled his I.D. out and flashed it at the nurse, who's name tag said Hikari. She nodded her head and pointed down the hall behind her. "Your boyfriend's in room 814. Wish him my best," Hikari said, winking at Sousuke. He blushed slightly and smiled at the nurse.

"Thanks," he whispered. Hikari smiled and ushered him down the hall.

"Go get him."

And off Sousuke went.

*****

Rin's medications weren't working. He desperately wanted some more morphine. And where was his partner? He didn't take a bullet for some rookie.

"Hi," a deep voice said, and Rin looked up. There, at the door, was his boyfriend, smiling sheepishly and holding flowers. "Sorry I didn't show up earlier. Boss wanted me to fill out some reports."

The maroon-haired male sat up on his bed, ushering his dark-haired friend over. "Sou, it's days. I'm bored out of my mind and I'm in pain."

Sousuke shrugged. "Come on, it hasn't been that bad." He sat on the bed and leaned back.

Rin narrowed his eyes, "I've been shot. With a gun. That I took so it wouldn't hit you." He folded his arms and stared sternly at his lover.

Sousuke huffed. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Okay?" He leaned in for a kiss, but Rin's hand stopped him. Chuckling as he saw his partner's face smushed, he put it down. "Okay, okay yeah. I need a favor," he said, and motioned for the other male to lean in.

"So what's your favor? If it's something like sex, then forget it. We're not getting kinky in a hospital." Rin shook his head furiously, his face turning redder than a strawberry. He shook his hands in front of himself, "no Sou, oh my god! I just wanted to ask if you could take me outside, to the um...."

Rin's words turned into murmurs and Sousuke had to lean in. "Babe, where am I taking you?"

"......the butterfly garden." Sousuke started grinning. "You like that place, huh? Why didn't you go before?"

"I got shot in my ass, why do you think I couldn't go?" Sousuke chuckled and held his hands up in defense. "Sorry, yeah Rin, we'll go. I'll go get a wheelchair."

*****

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," Sousuke said through gritted teeth. He was trying to get the wheelchair wheels out of the three inch snow, but with no luck. Rin clung on for dear life as the seat was shaken around.

"You think?" Rin retorted, rolling his eyes and gripping onto the chair even more. His hands were starting to turn a ghostly white, and he sneezed. Sousuke frowned and started to drag the wheelchair back to the hospital doors.

"W-what are you doing!" Rin cried. 

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Taking me back inside."

"Heh, bingo." There was no way in hell he was going to try and maneuver himself and his boyfriend through some snow in a butterfly garden. "We can try this another day, a day where its not snowing so much."

".....wait, Sou, look at that."

Sousuke inwardly groaned and looked where Rin was looking. The view was absolutely breathtaking.

You couldn't lie and say the view wasn't beautiful. The sun was finally starting to set and emitted an orange-ish pink color. The snow made light, white flurries across the garden, causing snow to fall on the guys. In all honesty, they didn't mind. It was to pretty to complain about. 

Rin's eyes shone with excitement. "See why I love this so much? Its amazing." 

"Yeah, you're right. " Sousuke smiled and leaned down to Rin and kissed his cheek.

"....."

"Rin, are you crying?"

"W-WHAT? NO!"


End file.
